La Beauté Est La Bête
by headshotFox
Summary: The Vytal Tournament Cultural Day, a celebration of nationality and culture. Though language was the thing that brought Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc together. [Calm down, there's just a little french in here]


**I have exams this week, so be glad I'm alive to deliver this thing.**

**EDIT: I fricked up on a few bits so I'll fix the fact I called Velvet English, thanks to Taco Brower for that reminder though I think the scots have a vendetta against the U.k, regardless that Scotland is in the U.K. **

**Also you can paste in google translate, ctrl + v and there you go.**

**And one thing is that Blake's last name is Italian, Belladonna is like fair lady or beautiful lady. Though they are connected so, I guess some Italians know some French. Though I'm Irish, so I dunno. I just kinda thought that Blake would like the idea of, like you know French being the language of love since she like romantic *COUGHPORNCOUGH* novels.  
**

La Beauté Est La Bête

Every year, the Vytal tournament is held in various cities in the Vytalian region. The chosen cities' occupants have the duty of hosting the tournament, housing the visitors and holding a cultural event.

Though, they wouldn't have to hold the darn thing if Glynda Goodwitch didn't get into a catfight and call her opponent some names of which cannot be mentioned here. But anyway, they were based on nationality so here we are, holding events to prove that nobody in Beacon is racist.

Except Cardin.

What happens at these events is that there is a stall for each language or region of Vytal with all the things that makes that region 'special.'

What happens at these events are basically the same every time, until this year at Beacon Academy. What's the difference you may ask? Well, probably because Jaune Arc is the only French student in all of Beacon and Blake Belladonna is the only person who remotely understands French.

* * *

"_Ah, bonjour mes amis!_" Juane waved at team rwby, his left waving at the girls and his right supporting the red beret atop his head. Yang snickered at the sight and leaned on the stall, grabbing a piece of cheese off a plate.

"So you're the Frenchie for this year huh?" The knight gave a laugh and fixed his hat, he quickly picked up a small french flag and waved it in a joking fashion.

"_Hehe oui! Je suis né en France et a déménagé quand j'étais très petite, mais la langue resté avec moi!_" Yang pouted before slapping Ruby's hand away from a croissant.

"Killer, I have no idea what you're saying," Ruby grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, could you translate for us Jaune?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped.

"_Je ne peux pas, dit le professeur Ozpin que nous avons tous à parler la langue, nous avons toute la journée._" Ruby looked back at Weiss, who sent back a look that said 'I don't know what he said.'

Yang gave a sigh and was about to speak until she was cut off by her partner.

"He said Professor Ozpin told him to speak like that all day," everyone at the stall turned to Blake. Most were surprised, Jaune however…

"_Vous pouvez parler la langue!_" Blake let a small smirk slide onto her lips before she answered.

"Well, I'm fond of the city of love so I know _un peu de la langue,_" Jaune beamed as he leaned on the counter of his stall.

"_La ville de l'amour a quelques paroles romantiques que vous connaissez?_" The RWY of team ruby stood baffled as Blake crossed her arms, an amused expression on her face.

"A few you say, care to tell me one?" For a brief moment, Jaune had a sly smirk on his lips.

"_Certains disent que le beauté est la bête_," Blake's brows furrowed. She looked at him in confusion, a frown evident on her face.

"I don't understand," Jaune smiled and let a chuckle. He pointed to his left, the general direction of the Scotland and United Kingdom stalls.

"_Allez voir Nora et Velvet, ils avoir un énorme argument de savoir qui est meilleur que qui. Scarlet a des retours impressionnants!_" Ruby tapped Blake's shoulder, the latter still looking at Jaune in confusion. She shook her head and turned her gaze to her team leader.

"What did he say?" Blake's expression softened as she answered.

"He said that Nora and Velvet are fighting over which country's the best. Apparently Velvet is pretty good at comebacks," Yang perked up and grabbed Ruby's and Weiss' wrists.

"There's no way I'm missing out on jack rabbit sassing out Thor! Blake come on!" As Yang dragged her cloaked sister and the heiress, Blake walked behind, looking over her shoulder to see Jaune laughing and waving them goodbye.

'_I'll have to find out what he said..'_

* * *

It was exactly two weeks after Blake's encounter with Jaune and the incident where two students caused one fourth of the assembly hall to be destroyed because apparently, 'the english were taking the fight to the bloody scots.'

The sun had already fallen but Jaune had decided he was train a little longer than usual, which resulted in him only to arrive at his dorm. He shoved his hand into his pocket and grabbed for his keys, he tiredly slid the key into the lock and was about to turn.

"You know," Jaune let out a shriek and placed his back against his door, his hand gripping his racing heart in fear. Blake Belladonna stood before him with one of her hands on her hip and the other holding a slip of paper.

"I don't how many books I bought over these past two weeks to give me the answer I wanted," Jaune let out a sigh and was about to reply until he was interrupted by the black haired girl.

"Do you that French is the hardest type of language to find in book form here in Vytal? Because I didn't when I went on this personal quest to find out what you said to me that day, and I'm sure as Oum that I wasn't going to crawl back to you for an answer."

Jaune looked at Blake with a completely blank expression. Blake continued on.

"Also, because of your little sentence, I had to spend countless hours looking for these books just to realise I could've went online and translated it, which lead to me printing off the translation without even looking at it in a blind rush to get to you!" Jaune blinked as the girl in front of him waved the piece of paper in front of his face.

"Only to find that you said to me…." Blake looked at the paper with a glare, moments later, her bangs covered her eyes. The only thing the young knight could see of her face was her pouting lips and a furious blush, her next sentence came out in a whisper.

"That beauty is the beast," Jaune was gobsmacked at what had just happened.

The calmest student in Vytal, only rivaled by Lie Ren, had a rant right in front of him only for her to be flustered into silence. A few good moments passed and just when Jaune saw fit to speak, he was interrupted again.

"I feel that, you should take me out to tea. To repay me for all this trouble," Blake smiled at the boy. He then stumbled slightly, uttering out the best decision his mind thought fit.

"_Oui_."

* * *

**Have fun using google translate.**


End file.
